


But at night

by SunsetSwish



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSwish/pseuds/SunsetSwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke isn't at his best and it shows. Fenris is close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But at night

They stumbled into the room, hitting the door on the way. It swung and stopped on the near wall with a thud, while Fenris was almost being dragged inside by Hawke and then pushed against a decorated wardrobe. The mage seemed to be focused only on finding a fastest way to get them both undressed, apparently not aware of anything but the elf.

Hands all over his body, not exploring but _touching_ , making him feel and urging him to move, unstrapping his armor and letting it drop to the floor. Lips and teeth on his neck, throat, collarbones, back up on his mouth. Hawke was kissing him, demanding and agressive, not caring for suggestions they should maybe slow down. The piece of furniture swayed under their weight and their pushing.

It didn't take long for Fenris to notice Hawke wouldn't meet his eyes. It wasn't only that he didn't look, he _avoided_ it. He was all over Fenris and yet something kept him in a distance from what they were doing.  
The elf reached up to Hawke's arm to still him but the he was fast, holding slender wrist in his hand, pressing himself closer.

Then, a moment later, it dawned on Fenris.

Hawke wasn't in a hurry to get off. He was desperate to hold on. The thought hit Fenris and he felt something almost physical, a pain, constricting his lungs. He swallowed, feeling his words would turn out inadequate, as per usual. So Fenris did something else, freed himself from Hawke's hold and pushed the man towards the bed. They were stumbling again, still-half dressed but steadily losing pieces of clothing and nearly tripping over some.  
Bed creaked when they dropped on it, Fenris on Hawke, the elf returning the kisses and pressing his hips against Hawke's until he groaned and squirmed.

This time they didn't take as long before moving on. Hawke didn't care for preparation and Fenris realized that. He was going to give him what he needed.

When he finally pushed in, answered by a stiffled cry from Hawke, he prayed it worked instead of breaking the mage further.

It was messy and fast, Hawke wouldn't stay still and Fenris had to force himself to be rough to sate at least part of his need. His pleasure was mixed with pain, Fenris could see that clearly, and although it was not what he wanted for his partner, he decided to give him exactly that. For just a moment. For just a moment longer Hawke remained distant, locked in his own world of need and desperation.

Then Fenris did two things at once. First, after taking a hold of Hawke's wrists he brought them away from his body and pinned on either side of Hawke's head. Second, he nearly stopped moving his hips.

That got Hawke's attention. He said Fenris' name, inquiring, but the elf silenced him with a kiss and kept moving just barely. Hawke struggled for friction, confused but Fenris held tight, pressing his weight down on mage's wrists and body. As expected, even then he wouldn't look straight at Fenris. Blue eyes stopped on nothing in particular, his focus was all over the place. It has been for weeks already, Fenris was aware of that now- too late.

„Hawke. Look at me.”

Several long seconds passed, but he did. So much pain and fear should never be contained in one person's gaze. Even arousal couldn't cover that. Fenris bit on his lip. It took him long seconds before he found his voice again.

„Hawke.” He repeated softly. „Adler.”

Hawke hasn't looked away yet and Fenris suddenly felt like he was holding _all_ of the mage underneath him. He wasn't whole anymore, not for a long time, but all there was to be found was Fenris'.

And there it was. The connection they once had, that which was destroyed by Fenris' stupid decisions years ago, was _right there_ again. It warmed him up from the inside and even if it wasn't the same for Hawke ( _Maker, please let him feel it as well_ ), Fenris reveled in it.

Slowly, he dipped his head. He nuzzled Hawke's cheek, sharing warmth that was something more than the heat from the act.

„I will never part with you again.” He whispered and kissed a tear off Hawke's cheek. „I'm here.”

A nod. At first Fenris thought he imagined it. He managed a smile in answer, hoping to Maker it looked reassuring and not hopeless.

Then he started moving again. Hawke gasped and whimpered with each thrust, squirming for more again but Fenris held him down firmly, driving in slow, deep, gentle. He continued until Hawke was lying under him almost unmoving, pliant, with his lips parted and taking in steady breaths. No more too fast, too shallow, instead taking whatever Fenris would give him. Fenris shifted, until a string of quiet moans assured him the angle was right.

Eventually elf's hand let go and slid along mage's body to rest on his hip, carressing pale skin down along his thing. It wouldn't take long before Fenris was ready to come, but it was still a long way for Hawke. Fenris reached between their heated bodies, closed his hand tightly around Hawke and stroked in time with his thrusts.

Each moan from his lover sent additional spark of pleasure through elf's body. Hawke's arms were around him again, nails digging into his back but not as wild as before. It felt good. He tried to control himself but the closer he was the harder it became not to move faster.

Just as his moves started to become erratic Hawke arched with cry as he came, his eyes shut in the overwhelming pleasure. That was all Fenris needed to get there as well.

 

Fenris rolled off of Hawke, hating to lose the feel of other's body but he wanted to reach for the think blanket kicked off of the bed at the beginning. He wrapped both of them in it, a safe cocoon for only them. Neither spoke but Hawke looked content, if Fenris eyes weren't tricking him. Mage's halflidded eyes were fixed on their hands and intertwined fingers. It felt right.

Fenris' other arm was around his lover, keeping him close.


End file.
